Time's Trick
by cHiya-tSukAsa
Summary: Summary: All was well for the middle school GA crew.. Natsume stole a deep kiss from Mikan, Had a fight, then cooled down and found some little unknown kid from the academy calling them mama abd papa... Just what is going on? pls read up! promise! a good
1. Chapter 1

Warning! this is probably rated T! for scenes or languages... its up to you if you want to read

Summary: All was well for the middle school GA crew.. Natsume stole a deep kiss from Mikan, Had a fight, then cooled down and found some little unknown kid from the academy calling them mama abd papa... Just what is going on? pls read up! promise! a good story! I Just suck at summaries like the rest!

Now what would they do?

o_O

Hi Hi! tHIS IS TOTALLY MY first time posting a story here. so please be kind and don't kill me..THANKS~

Disclaimer: yup, I totally own this fic, But I dont own the actual anime.....If I did Mikan and Natsume would have been togethere in the first ep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Chapter 1: Suddenly Parents?

KRRIIIINNGGG! WAKE UP BAKA! WAKE UP BAKA! KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGG

Wake UP BAKA ! wake UP BAKA!

KRRRRRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!

Goes Mikan's new Chicken Alarm clock. It was another Invention Hotaru made to effectively wake Mikan up..But you already know, all of Hotaru's Inventions always fail against this airhead... now this is a game Mikan could actually win against her... This is the 20th time Hotaru made an alarm clock for Mikan, And Believe me.. She doesn't want to lose this time.

The Clock was still ringing, but sadly.. Mikan was still sound asleep.. And while it kept ringing, its eyes started to turn red... and it began to move! the Chicken clock was flying above Mikan with its talons quickly appearing.... and in 3 seconds....

1...2....3

SLASH!"

"AAAGGGHHHHHHhhhh!!!!!!" her screams echoed throughout the whole academy.. making all the peaceful birds Fly in fright.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the Classroom

(A/N: may I remind you that they are now 16 and of course they transferred to the middle school building but they were the same batch as their elementary days)

The Students all heard the shrieking echo and only thought of one person 'MIKAN' they thought in unison and sweat dropped.

Well of course The Ice queen Smirked in Victory while eating her crab jams (A/N: you know right? the one what Hotaru always eats?) as she finally manage to wake that idiotic-clumsy friend of hers.

Anna and Nonoko made their way to Hotaru.

" Wow Hotaru-chan! you Finally managed to wake Mikan-chan up .... what tactic did you use? " Anna asked in curiousity. Then Suddenly Hotaru stood up and her CHIBI Form started to explain everything..

" INVENTION NO. 98575 The Sharped eyed Chicken: It's function is to work like a normal alarm clock when set to the actual time with 5 minute handicap, but when it passes the actual time, It will start to get aggressive and will wake up its owner with violence whether the owner likes it or not.

Chibi Hotaru done explaining! now back to the story.

Anna and Nonoko still sweat dropped and nervously backed away from Hotaru. Then the classroom started to get busy and in no time,Our favorite brunette finally made it in time panting...with some scratches on her face.

"HOOTAARUU!" her eyes glinted and she grinned maliciously as she stomped her way to her so-called bestfriend

" So you Finally made it baka... you should thank me that I got You up before class." she said with cold eyes

" For that I thank you...but You didn't have to invent clock that scratches faces! it hurts! " she went all teary-eyed and pointed a finger to her face..showing indeed the scratch marks

" Well it got you up, didn't it? oh.... and the price for repairing that alarm clock will be 500 rabbits. knowing you already broke it."

" WHO WOULD WANT TO REPAIR THAT ALARM CLOCK! MOU! REALLY HOTARU!"she screamed in front of her best friend earning her a blast of her friends baka gun.

and to make it worst...

" Don't you ever get tired of wearing childish panties, Pandas? you're already a middle school student " said a voice who saw her panties when she flew away. and you guessed it right... it's our favourite Natsume Hyuuga... who I believe is even more hot and Handsome.. He just walked in the classroom with our other favourite animal boy. ( A/N: really, Mikan is so unlucky )

Upon hearing that.. she blushed in embarrassment and anger.." Natsume no Hentai!" she shouted at him

Natsume just shrugged and went to his seat and as usual read his manga and Ruka just sweatdropped..

He helped Mikan up." Ohayo Sakura-san, are you alright? "

" Ah! Ruka-pyon! ohayo! genki genki!"she smiled at him and Ruka blushed... since you know,he still had some feelings for the brunette.

" What happened to your face?" he asked in worry and curiosity.

Mikan pouted and lowly said " Some Stupid alarm clock did this to me.. (sigh) but since your my friend HO-TA-RU" Mikan stressed out her name " I'll forgive you...since you did that for me " she smiled at Hotaru... well Hotaru's face was still the same. She did stare at Mikan for a brief moment then flashed her a sign board saying " YOU STILL OWE ME MONEY "..

( Hehe Hotaru is weird in showing her love XD)

" ........" Mikan just pouted. then Nonoko came to her offering her a healing potion she made just now because she felt a little sorry for Mikan being Hotaru's little pig... Nonoko explained that she should drink it and within a minute her wounds will be gone.. she thanked Nonoko but was still a little reluctant to drink the potion because it was bubbling like poison .( hey don't look at me, she always carries chemicals around her right?) After earning a few painful expressions.....she drank the potion. ( which I should warn Bitter to the tongue) they all went to their seats upon he entrance of their teacher..

Natsume's thoughts:

"Sigh.. That little girl is literally the same as always.. clumsy. idiotic,......cute. WTF? where did that cute come from? I don't think shes' cute!

" OK, just keep denying it buddy... but admit it you find her cute... and it attracts you " a voice suddenly said in his mind.

' WTF? who the hell are you?'

' I'm you '

' ME? '

' yup '

' Great now I'm a weirdo talking to myself... oh and by the way I don't FIND HER CUTE!'

' Hehehehehe, Just kidding... Im the authoress and YES you do Find her cute because if you dont.. I have full power to write in this fic to pair her up with another guy, insensibly hating you and and for all I care, Sending you to a lot of missions... If You find this conditions unsatisfying...better cooperate with me in this fic, GOT IT?'

' ...... Fine... I DO find her cute... There happy?!'

' glad to negotiate with you'

(I always wanted to do that! *ehem* now on with the fic)

And for the rest of the class...Natsume just Sat beside his 'BELOVED' pandas and continued to 'Read' ( as if he really is) he's manga but actually were having thoughts of her...

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

dInG!!.....

The school chimes rang signaling that it was time for a break....all students were of course heading out from their classrooms to buy some snacks.(A/N: lets just assume they have a canteen k? well, I put one because I dont want the academy to be same as always..it;d be boring... and plus the academy is rich, so having a canteen wont be a problem right?)

Went out except for Our little brunette....She was always slumped at break times ...why?

Flashback

"Wow! we finally have a canteen?!" Mikan was squealing upon hearing the news about a canteen being put in the academy.

" Yes Mikan-chan, The Principals have approved of it and it basically is open now.. Want to go there right now." Yuu, our favorite representative, asked Mikan Friendly.

"YES! YES! LET'S GO IINCHOU!" Mikan was practically skipping towards the door when a giant racoon robot blocked her way... She sweat dropped upon how big the the size of the raccoon is....

The raccoon began handing out his hand and spoke " PAY UP BAKA!" and you all could guess what this means....Yuu sweat dropped

Mikan became all teary-eyed and started to pout...

" Hotaru...."

Again Hotaru just stared blankly at her and raised a signboard..' A debt is a debt '

" bu-But! " she tried to reason out but then Hotaru raised another signboard

' Instead of using your money to buy useless junk food to fatten you up, why dont you pay the people you are indebt to first'

" Mou! Hotaru cant you speak to me clearly and not use a signboard?!"

Again Hotaru raised one.. ' TOO LAZY TO SPEAK! AND ARGUE WITH AN IDIOT LIKE U '

" HO-" She was cut offed when the raccoon started to ask for money aggressively.. and Mikan had no choice but to give her money... ( she cried waterfalls you know)

End of flashback

And from that day on Mikan had to give Hotaru her snack allowance.. Though her friends would gladly let her borrow some money but she can't tolerate on having many debts... especially when she haven't cleared her balance with Hotaru...and believe me.. It has a lot of zeros..

So she always stayed behind waiting for breaks to get over..

And the only ones left in there room was her and...

" are? Natsume what are you doing staying behind.. aren't you going to have some snacks?"she asked the flame caster who was beside her who hasn't left his seat."

" I dont have a sweet tooth unlike you pandas " he said while reading his manga

" Mou! Stop calling me such perverted Nicknames! and why isn't Ruka-pyon with you?"

" Do you see Imai around?" he said sarcastically.

' Now that I think about it' Mikan thought

" what does this have to do with Hotaru? "

As if her prayers were answered,She heard a commotion outside the window... she looked at it and found her Ruka chasing her best friend, with a blushing face.

" IMAI! GIVE THOSE PHOTOS BACK!.." You all know the drill.. lets just leave those two and get back to our couple..

" oh... " she slumped back to her seat and sighed then suddenly..

GRROOOWWL~

Mikan touched her stomach anime-style ' I FORGOT! i haven't had breakfast since I was in a hurry to get to class.. '

Natsume averted his eyes to her and raised a brow

" Oi, was that her stomach just now? Are you even a girl?" ' Have you eaten anything?' was the correct translation for that

" I CAN'T HELP IT!. I haven't eaten breakfast yet"

Natsume stared at her with his usual look and then closed his manga and got up..His back was in front of her..

" Oi pandas come with me " he said w/o glancing at her...

Mikan raised a brow " Huh? why? "

"Im hungry,But I dont want to line up to that stupid bazaar of a canteen..(A/N; students were always fighting at the canteen for better goods.. and keep in mind, they have alices ...and it was bound to be messy) you buy for me.

" what!why do I have to? "

" Hn, and I thought I was willing to give you some... well cant hel-"

" I'LL GO! " she said with glints in her eyes.. ' this girl is pure dumb ' Natsume thought

____-______-_______-_________--__----____---__--______-__-______

Natsume waited for Mikan under the sakura tree... he was leaning against it and his hands were behind his back.. he had his eyes closed. Yupit was peaceful...but only for a while =3

"NATSUMEE!" Mikan ran towards him with a bag full of food...He opened his eyes and raised a brow...

" the hell? These are all candies! forget it you eat it all" he leaned back to the tree

" Waaa! sorry Natsume... ehehehe I got tempted! they looked so good! you sure you dont want any?"

" No. it it all pig."

" I'm not a PIG!"

" Whatever" Mikan was about to release her fume but decided to cool down. because Natsume treated her some food, well literally sweets,.

" I'll just put that aside for now..since you treated me" he plumped a strawberry candy in her mouth and smiled adorably

" Are you dumb? of course you'll pay me back! you wasted my money for junk."

" WHAT! fine! I'll pay you back later. And it isn't junk! and its delicious! here! taste it yourself!" Mikan howled him some pushed them back

" No thanks little girl " Mikan pushed some again and he pushed them back. and so on, and so on... Until they both fell from the pushing.. of course in a very awkward position : HE ON TOP HER ON BOTTOM ( A/N KYAAAAA~ =3)

..............

They were so close.. their faces just inches their shock. they couldn't get their eyes away from each other..And what even made it worse. Mikan had a flushed face and Natsume started to imagine things...

' what, a cute face' he thought.. then he set his eyes on her lips... they were slightly open because she had some candy. and the smell of the candy in her mouth found its way to his nose ...' so sweet ' oh god ... he was turned on

" Natsume.. could you..uhmmm.. get off...our position is kind of... I Mean your heavy!"she said while blushing

' WHY IS MY HEART POUNDING!! 'she thought

" Not until I get my payment pandas.. " he still looked at her lips, she licked the candy because it was getting numb on her mouth and she couldn't speak clearly.

' KAMI! Doesn't she know It turns me even more on! ' he thought and made his decision..man , he couldn't take it anymore

" But I dont have any-"

"MMM!" Natsume kissed her, while she was in shocked when he deepened it!His tongue was literally inside her mouth... she was unsure on what to do. it was happening so fast. Natsume broke the kiss and spoke to her...." That payment wasn't enough. I want another kiss" he said looking down at her lips again

" I-I.." Natsume Leaned again and licked her lip for entrance..this time Mikan was Infatuated so she open her mouth and allowed Natsume to kiss her.. And she kissed back. Natsume's Tongue was sliding together with Mikan.. They were both Sharing the Candy in her mouth..' Candy and her Tastes the best'

They ended the kiss when they finished the candy together. their Saliva was still connected though

Mikan had a flushed face...' wha-what just happened?!' she thought as she recalled what happened.'

Natsume got off her and helped her up.. she was still in a daze.. well he too can't believe what he did.. but ow well .. what's done is done.

" You were right Pandas.. Candies do taste good.." he smirked and placed his fingers on his lips and gave it a lick and then reality struck her....

" AHH! YO-YOU BIG PERVERT! THAT WAS MY FIRST DEEP KISS! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HAD TO BE YOU!!" She shouted at him. It was him who stole the first kiss which she wanted to be special. And now he striked again.. stealing her deep one..

" Oh quit whining. what's done is done . I just took my repayment,and since you insisted on tasting the candy,I did." he said back to his usual self but he was still thinking about it.

" You did it orally! waah! you stole my first kiss, you stole my deep one! what else do plan on stealing pervert " she yelled

' You're Body, as well as your love ' he said in his mind but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

" Hn " he shrugged and walked away towards the Northern forest

" Wait! don't just run off when we're talking here! and we still need to go back to class"

" I'm Skipping. plus we're already late. and the teacher is Jinno,you sure you wanna go?" he asked glancing at her

she shivered at the name Jinno.. She sure doesn't want to get punished again... all his punishment were all harsh and too tiring.. so she decided to tag along with Natsume..

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Somewhere in the Northern forest.. there was a voice echoing ...

"......" Mikan heard it

" Hey Natsume, Did you hear that?" she asked

" Hear what " he asked questioningly

"....Body!" She heard it again and Natsume Heared it this time

"I hear it" he listened more deeply and moved towards where the voice was coming from. Mikan decided to keep quiet since she was scared... maybe she thought it was a ghost or something

" Is Someone there!?" they heard it clearly now... It was a voice of a child and it sounded like she was asking for help. Natsume looked through a bush and saw a child with auburn hair crying beside the forests' lake... if you would guess.. He thought she was lost... And she wasn't a student of the academy since she was not wearing a uniform

" Mikan, Take a look" he said, and Mikan looked to where he was looking

" It's a kid... and she's crying.. I wonder if she's lost.. Ne Natsume lets help her." she stood up and before Natsume could protest she already was behind the crying child. He just sighed and walked towards her with hands on his pockets

.....

* hic * Mama, * hic * Papa" she said while put her Hand on her shoulder and lowered down to her size ,she winced and looked at her with her teary crimson eyes. Mikan just smiled at her.." Uhm, Are you ok?" the kid just stared at her.. she looked like the age of 3.

" U-uhm.." she stuttered, while trying to die her tears down

" Oi kid are you lost? what are you doing wondering around the Northern Forest?" he also slumped to her size.

" Ma-" she tried to say

" Ma? " they both said looking at each other. When they looked back at her, her eyes all teary again and she had a flushed face and she hugged Mikan and cried on her chest.. " MAMA! You're here! I know you wouldn't leave too!" she hugged them both and they were bothe startled.. here they were being hugged by an unknown girl and she was calling them mama and papa!

WTF!

End of chapter~

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nyahahahah~ well That was my first Chapter.. I'll be Posting the next one soon.. since I'm going on vacation

...

-^_^- Natsume and Mikan were called Mama and Papa.. Find out in the next chapter the Identity of the girl and why she called her mama and papa~


	2. Chapter 2

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 2

hehehe Heres the continuation

Last time.....

" Ma? " they both said looking at each other. When they looked back at her, her eyes all teary again and she had a flushed face and she hugged Mikan and cried on her chest.. " MAMA! You're here! I know you would'nt leave too!" she hugged them both and they were bothe startled.. here they were being hugged by an unknown girl and she was calling them mama and papa!

And now on with the story...

Hikari kept crying and kept hugging the two confused teens..... they had Big eyes and there mouths were wide as open that flies could get in there.. * hehehehehe*

When reality finally struck Natsume, He shook his head and returned to his normal face, he deattached himself from the crying girl who called him papa and glared at her while Mikan was still in LALA land

" Oi kid, who are you calling parents? I don't remember getting this Idiot of a girl pregnant." he referred to Mikan.

' mama mama mama mama mama mama......' was all that kept ringing in Mikan's head

until she heard Natsume's comment " Who Are you calling idiot! " Image she fumed she was still holding Hikari.

" I asked you a question kid" he said Ignoring Mikan and still had the glare

Hikari's tears died down and she looked at Natsume with her red face since she was just done crying but she was still sniffling because she thought her * papa * was angry

" Natsume! don't talk to the kid like that! you'll make her cry again !" she furrowed her eyebrows at natsume who just shrugged and looked away at her , she totally gets the fact that he wants her to talk to Hikari

" Fine ... " he said

" ne, whats your name?" she asked Hikari while smiling at her

" Hi- Hikari, "

" Ok ... Hikari-chan, uhm why did you call us mama and papa?, Maybe you got the wrong people Hikari-chan"

Hikari shook her head.. " Iie, I'm not mistaken, You are my mama and papa" she looked at them innocently

with her cute big round crimson eyes

Mikan sweat dropped " ano sa. ... I think Hikari-chan got the wro-" she didn't get to finish because Hikari stood up and looked at them

" I'm not wrong mama... my name is Hikari Hyuuga, daughter of Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga..." tears were again forming and it greatly affected mikan and Natsume for some reason while seeing her cry..."

Natsume sigh and came close to Hikari and Picked her up " We don't get any of this kid, Just stop crying... you'll look ugly like that girl over there if you cry... explain things clearly and we'll listen, got it?" he said in a manner like areal father,or like how he would treat youichi. surprisingly Hikari understood and Natsume Let her down to explain things. Mikan was utterly shocked of Natsume's treatment on Hikari, it was rare seeing Natsume like this. she was glad she get to see it.

' I didn't thought Natsume was this kind' she thought

" What are you staring out of space for pandas? sit down and listen" He said in his usual self " gah! I take back what I thought!' shejust glared at him and sat down on the grass..

" Start talking kid." but when they faced her.. the child was sound asleep, probably tired from all the crying. well, she only 5.

" Great, now where are we suppose to take her?" Natsume grumbled

" Should we Notify somebody about her?"

" We can't, she's not a student or resident of this school,we don't know what they could do to her. And we haven't had cleared explination yet. so its better if we hide her for a while."

" But where exactly?"

"Of course your room stupid! I can't keep her in mine..she's a girl" he said while glaring at her stating the obvious.

" Fine you did'nt have to glare " she said as she angrily pouted cutely,making Natsume hide a secret blush... Mikan lifted the tired Hikari and they proceeded hed back for Mikan's dorm in a while.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------___

Meanwhile ......

*pant pant*

" Geez that Imai, I can't believe she outwitted me again!" Ruka shouted ..

He was tired from all the chasing and he wasn't vey successful in capturing the ice-queen.. an on top of that he missed a class. Normally that doesn't bother him, but now that exam's are almost coming, he wanted to pay attention to the lessons so he could get a handicap on what to study.

And now, we find are animal prince panting at a place near the school barn where he usually visits.

' Well,no use to get her....I just can't beat that blackmailing queen! ' he sighed in defeat

' and classes already started... I guess I could greet the animals for a while...'

He made his way to the barn, he heard some commotion inside while he was halfway there and he was curious to know what it was.. so he opened the door......

and ladies and gentelman, what he saw made him sweat to death...

There in the barn, was Imai Hotaru selling his pictures to the barn animals! and they were oh so willing to get all of them! (lols^^ I wonder where the animals get money ^^)

"IMAI! STOP THAt!" he went closer to the stall Hotaru was setting but it was too late. it was all sold out( awww poor Ruka T^T )

he fell to the ground in defeat....and hotaru was just counting money.. the barn animals were happy as ever...with there animal noises making it annoying to count hotaru's money,she was about to use her baka gun to keep them quiet when voice stopped her.

" What's all this noise about?" all of them,I mean all of them stopped from what they were doing and looked at the owner of the voice. It was a little girl about the age of five, she had amethyst medium-length hair and sapphire eyes... she had the look that was unemotional but she had a pretty face.

" None of your concern kid " Hotaru stared at her.. they exchanged cold stares

" It is my business if you woke me up " she said as she stood up from the pile of hay and dusted herself. She wasn't wearing the school uniform but had casual clothes.. it seems she was sleeping on the hay and the irritating business noise woke her up.

" It's not my fault you slept in there.. you're not even suppose to be here..only attendants can come here" Hotaru said. the girl just smirked

" And I suppose your an attendant? because all I see is a business lady selling pictures to these animals.."

Hotaru grew a vein and Ruka was sweatdropping ' This girl is tough, '

Hotaru smiled a little " You're good kid.. what's your name? "

The girl didn't reply yet, she looked back at the pile of hay she slept on and rummaged through it, she felt something and pulled that thing out. Ruka was amazed that this girl seemed so experienced in handling the ice queen, When she faced them.. she was holding a pink rabbit and smiled at it, a smile that was really camouflaged by the look she had earlier..now she seemed like a cute child...

" Did these guys wake you up Usachi? " She asked the now awakened bunny and the bunny just rubbed his face on the girl and the girl gave out a lovely smile as she was tickled by the bunny's fur..Ruka was amazed again when he saw her face.. it was such a stone face awhile ago now its the most lively

Now our Ice queen was getting furious. Not did the girl ignore her question,but she ignored the great Imai herself! now that isn't a pretty sign.. she was giving off a murderous aura while pooping a vein.. Ruka was really pale and was sweatdropping

" Oi kid, You can't just go in there and ignore me. I asked You a question and you better answer me before i take out my baka-gun."

The girls smiling face changed back into the cold face she had.

" I'll tell you my name if you do me a favour. " Now this kid was totally getting on Hotaru's nerves. No one orders Hotaru aimed her baka gun at the girl and shot it but before it could hit the girl Ruka acted as a shield for the girl and got hit instead * oohh poor rukA XD*

" Tch. Stupid Animal boy"Ruka was unconcious Hotaru draw her baka-gun away and crossed her arms then looked at the girl.. ' Who does she remind me of? ' Hotaru thought seeing that the girl's face is familiar...

Sigh. The girl looked at Ruka then Hotaru " You sure haven't changed mom... you still hit dad with that baka gun of yours...

Reality struck. Hotaru dumbfounded.( though she didn't show it ) did that girl just call her mom? and to the fact she called Ruka dad? she shook her head.

" I don't know what your implimying about kid. "

" You heard me right mom " she replied all the animals had gone quiet seeming that this conversation was awkward so they just returned to their stables quietly

" Yeah right Kid and I'm queen of the world " she said sarcastically

" It's expected that you don't believe me... and Im prepared to the fact for proof " she rummaged through her shoulder bag ( She has a shoulder bag with her)

Hotaru raised a brow ... what the girl pulled out shocked her... it was her newly designed baka-gun that she didn't even make yet.. she was still on blue prints but what the girl had was really her invention... she took it and anayzed it.....after some analyzing... she really was certain that it was her's.

" Alright kid who are you and why do you have my invention, why did you call me mom?, why do you call him dad?" she demanded

" I'll explain if you help me find my friend."

" Who's this friend of yours? " The Girl looked at hotaru for a second before replying

" Sakura Mikan's and Hyuuga Natsume's daughter... You're Bestfriends'daughter "she said.

Ok, this really had our genius thinking hard. ' Hyuuga and Mikan's daughter? ' she thought

" Alright kid ,I'll help you out... This seems interesting, but you better explain this afterwards.." she said and the girl nodded..

Hotaru headed for the door..

" What about dad? " she said patting usachi's head reffering to the still unconcious Ruka who is now getting conforted by the animals

" He'll wake up later I'll just send Amanatsu to pick him up " she said looking at Ruka then averted her eyes to the girl who was still patting the bunny while looking at her so-called father. The thought that this girl kinda looks like Ruka right now amazed her, and that she can look seemingly like Hotaru when she's cold.

' Could it be possible? 'she thought then the girl headed toward her and said

" My name is Haruka. " Haruka said while passing Hotaru from the door... Now that name quite gave Hotaru a shock, but she didn't show it.. ' Haruka.. '

Flashback

" Hotaru, If you had a girl what would you name it? " Mikan asked of curiosity. she was in Hotaru's room, visiting... the Ice queen was writing something on her study table

" why'd you ask such a stupid question, don't you have anyone else to bother? " she said coldly

" Mou, Hotaru, I was just curious... I was just wondering if you'll name it after someone you like, or if you would combine your name after them too.."

" That's it, you're bothering me, go ask that stupid question to Anna or Nonoko. And you better get out here in the count of five or else I'll shoot you with my bakagun..."

" but... "

" four..." she pouted and used her puppy dog eyes

" That doesn't work on me, Three...." she aimed th baka gun

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! "

" TWO... " Mikan quickly got up from Hotaru's bed then dashed out the door but not before saying good night and I love you to Hotaru..

Hotaru sighed and went back to what she was writing 'name huh?' she scribbled something on her notebook and it wrote ' Nogi Haruka '

END OF fLASHBACK

"Are you coming ? " HAruka looked back at Hotaru's expressionless face.

" ye-yeah." she walked towards her And they walked out the barn...

And guess what they saw...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsume and Mikan were heading to her dorm, The kissing incident totally out of their minds since the Hikari incident. Mikan was carrying Hikari and she stopped her tracks. Natsume looked back at her..

" why'd you stop? " he asked

" Are? isn't that Hotaru getting out of the School's barn? and it seem s someone's with her. "she gave the sleeping Hikari carefully to Natsume.

" oi! " he protested

" Hold her for a while I wanna call out to Hotaru and i don't want to wake Hikari up. " she said as she ran towards Hotaru with a big smile as she called out to her.

--

" HO-TA-RUuuuU~ " she said. Hotaru and HAruka looked towards her when they got out from the barn

" Ah. Mikan "she said in her normal self... Mikan was heading toward them smiling and waving

" Aunt Mikan is still the same.. " Haruka said with her emotionless face too, while petting the bunny. ' Aunt Mikan ?' Hotaru thought

When Mikan finally got to them she panted then smiled... ' What are you doing here Hotaru? '

" The question is Mikan. What are YOU, doing here Aren't you suppose to be in class.."

Mikan Sweatdropped " I was already late and I don't want to face Jin-jin " she said... Natsume followed after her with a angry face.. just leaving him with Hikari and Running off definitely pissed him off

" You..." he glared at Mikan.. Hotaru was surprised seeing natsume carrying a child.. and this was a rare sight,so she did what she would normally do and took a picture. Natsume glared at her then.

Haruka stared at the child Natsume was carrying " Ah~ " she said cassually that made the three teens look at her..

" Hikari.." she said looking at hotaru...Mikan and Natsume just raised a brow. " You know this kid, kid? Natsume asked

" By the way.. who is she Hotaru? " Mikan asked

" Is she the one your talking about? " Hotaru looked at Haruka totally ignoring Mikan and she nodded.. Hotaru looked back at the sleeping child Natsume was carrying.. ' she does look similar to Mikan ' she thought

" OI... dont go all ignoring us Imai " Natsume glared at her ( Whoa! he's been glaring a lot)

"Oh shut Hyuuga, Give that child to Mikan and take your uncouncious friend in there. this Kid has a lot of explaining to do." NAtsume even glared at her more

" What happened to him.. "

" Let's just say he got hit by my upgraded baka-gun " Natsume just groaned and gake the chid to Mikan and went in to carry his bestfriend... Hikari shifted in her sleep and mumbled 'mama'

" Who is that girl Hotaru? "Mikan asked again..

" She is the girl who will answer all our problems right Haruka? "

Haruka just closed her eyes and patted her bunny calmly.. " Whatever, as long as i explain In a roomier place..."

This just left the brunette to raise a brow. Natsume came out with Ruka on his back and Hotaru saying to go to her lab...

________________________-----------------------_________________________________________________

TBC

ehehehehehe dats all for this chap ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Ok I am really sorry If I have any typo's in my chapters... I'm just a really fast typer so Gomen!... well Im not really expecting much but I hope I get many reviews.. hahaha ^^ the fastest way to motivate an author is to to submit a review, so I really hope u all could be kind enough to give reviews ^^**

**Summary: All was well for the middle school GA crew.. Natsume stole a deep kiss from Mikan, Had a fight, then cooled down and found some little unknown kid from the academy calling them mama and papa... Just what is going on? pls read up! promise! a good story! I Just suck at summaries like the rest!( no offense really)**

**Disclaimer: I would want to own GaKuen Alice.. But sadly I'm just a 14 year old girl with no money... can't really do anything about it. But I really ADORE higuchi-sensei... Thanks for the story .! fans love it ^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Recap:**_

_" Hikari.." she said looking at hotaru...Mikan and Natsume just raised a brow. " You know this kid, kid? Natsume asked_

_" By the way.. who is she Hotaru? " Mikan asked_

_" Is she the one your talking about? " Hotaru looked at Haruka totally ignoring Mikan and she nodded.. Hotaru looked back at the sleeping child Natsume was carrying.. ' she does look similar to Mikan ' she thought_

_" OI... dont go all ignoring us Imai " Natsume glared at her ( Whoa! he's been glaring a lot)_

_"Oh shut Hyuuga, Give that child to Mikan and take your uncouncious friend in there. this Kid has a lot of explaining to do." NAtsume even glared at her more_

_" What happened to him.. "_

_" Let's just say he got hit by my upgraded baka-gun " Natsume just groaned and gave the child to Mikan and went in to carry his bestfriend... Hikari shifted in her sleep and mumbled 'mama'_

_" Who is that girl Hotaru? "Mikan asked again.._

_" She is the girl who will answer all our problems right Haruka? "_

_Haruka just closed her eyes and patted her bunny calmly.. " Whatever, as long as I explain In a roomier place..."_

_This just left the brunette to raise a brow. Natsume came out with Ruka on his back and Hotaru saying to go to her lab..._

**Chapter 3: Is this true?**

Our group is now seen on our favourite inventor's lab... There was a roomier place in Hotaru's lab that looked like a living room.. suppose she built this for negotiation purposes.

They seated themselves on the Sofas.. there was a coffee table in the middle .. Hotaru was in a single Sofa.. Crossing her Legs and arms, she had the ice queen image on.

and Haruka, her suppose child, also seated herself in the other single Sofa which was in front of Hotaru.. The other four just coped in the Big Sofa... Natsume Grunted while putting his Unconcious friend who was now slowly getting concious on the sofa... The Barn and Hotaru's Lab were so far apart! I don't mean He had any problems.. He just Didn't like Carrying heavy things...(what a lazybum he really is)

" Amanatsu, Prepare the usual Beverages.." she said as the Mikan-liked robot nodded..

" So.." Hotaru paused.. " Fire away "

" Where do you want me to start? " she said while patting Usachi

" Well Why don't you start on how You both got here" Natsume said then Amanatsu got back and distributed warm tea to each of them.. After getting Haruka's own share . She sipped her tea before answering

" Alright here's what _**I think**_ what happened " She put her tea down....

**FlashBack**

_Here we see a little pre-school in the midst of the sunny day... All children were outside the playground.. it seems that it was recess break.._

_Children were playing around. We see little Hikari Playing with her friends with Haruka beside her carrying Usachi.. (She really Loves the Bunny)..._

_" Hey Everyone! wanna play some Hopscotch? " one of Hikari's friend suggested.. and Immedietly the little midgets agreed! they ran to a clear ground where they could draw their game.. well everyone ran except for Haruka who just walked... Hikari wanted to run but she didn't want to abandon her bestfriend.. so she says anyway._

_Haruka paused her walking and looked at Hikari.. " You go.. I'm not really In the mood playing..I will just go back in the classroom and feed our class hamster.. I really feel he needs company...."_

_Hikari pouted at first " You rarely play with friends...." But then she smiled " But That's ok... I know you understand animals.. and it's really good. Sooo, I'll go with you instead! " Hikari sad cheerfully_

_Haruka really didn't know what to answer. Hikari had always been with her. she didn't rarely show itbut she loved the girl dearly as her mother loved her bestfriend.. sad to say, Haruka inherited Hotaru's Attitude.. But when it comes to animals... her guard breaks down and shows a Cute face... ( Like when Ruka is with animals! hahah can u Imagine that? quite creepy eh?)_

_" Are you sure? I know you want to play"_

_" Im positive ^^, I like seeing Haru-chan's cute face once in awhile ^^" she laughed and Haruka was red in Embarrassment. the only people who saw her gaurd down was her family and Hikari's ._

_" Whatever " _

_and so she walked inside their school building____with Hikari tagging along behind her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Classroom_

_Hikari can't hold it any longer... seriously she could die at this sight..Die of laughter... She was trying to hold it all in.. if she laughed Haruka will seriously kill her as well._

_Here we see Haruka playing with usachi and Momo,the hamster, in a very unbearable sight! (well for Hikari anyway) There were fluffs everywhere! Haruka's aura was all pink! Hell, she had saucer eyes while blushing happily... quite diffrent from her attitude awhile ago. and that is why Hikari always enjoyed watching Haruka like this... it was a rare site! if she had to choose from playing with friends or wathiching Haruka like this.. she would rather choose Haruka.. too amusing!_

_Then all of the out of nowhere .. a guy dropped in front of Hikari which cause the animals to be alert.. and immedietly Haruka and Hikari sweatdropped._

_" Are???? where am I , what Year is this?" ( I bet you can guess whou this is) a spiky grey haired guy who's eyes where like a fox said scratching his head_

_" Uhmmm.. hey Mister are you okay?" Hikari asked as he neared him but Haruka pulled her back " what are you doing Idiot.. For all we know, he could be dangerous... or contagious... (LOL)"_

_" What? he may be creepy looking but he doesn't seem harmful" she reasoned with her.._

_" uhmm excuse me Kids, But I can hear you, You know? : Noda-sensei said sweatdropping.._

_"Oh! sorry Mister.. " Hikari said_

_" Umm.. If you don't mind me asking what year is it?" ( Let's just say their 16 at 2009)_

_" ts 2018" Haruka replied then all of the sudden Noda has started to dissappear and Momo suddenly ran to him and slipped in his pants_

_" Wat-hey! that tickles! oh no! I'm about to disappear again--" his voice started to fade_

_" MOMO! "Haruka ran up to him and grab hold of him... which was not good bec. she was also starting to fade_

_" Haruka! " Hikari didn't waste any time and grabbed hold to Haruka... and all togethere they disappeared.._

**End of Flashback**

After explaining such a long story.. the teens just sweatdropped.. ( BTW Ruka is now wide awake and heard everything and Natsume even bothered to explain to his bestfriend about his Kid with Hotaru which by the way almost made him die.)

" So it was Noda-chi that brought you here.. he's always popping out of nowhere" Mikan concluded

" Sort of." Haruka replied

Hotaru sighed.. she really believes this kid... she blushed at the thought that in the future he and Ruka got together.. she was happy inside...And don't get me started talking about Natsume.. He was also at bliss.. Not only did he get to be with the person he loves .. He also got a future with her... Now this actually made him happy.. Now the only problem now is how he should confess. he really wants to get together with Mikan as soon as possible...

Well for Mikan.. she was actually getting a headache..this was all happening too fast.. a moment ago she was just sitting on the Sakura tree with Natsume.. She Knew that she liked him.. but she didn't know how to react to love.. She got a deep kiss and her heart was pounding like crazy and now , the person she was holding was her future kid with Natsume...Boy she really need to Think this out through ( Whoa, are you sure Mikan? )..

" Uhhh... well, If we could find Noda-chi.. maybe he could send you back.. I mean, If I found out that you were missing I would Probably go frantic in the future" mikan said

" I don't think so... I mean, it's Noda-sensei.. He always messes up.. If send them back with him, who knows where they could end up.. for all we know they could be in the prehistoric times..." Ruka commented.

" Well... that is a high possibility.. so then what will we do?" Mikan said

Natsume looked at Hotaru " Imai can do it, right?" at this comment they all looked at Hotaru... she slowly sipped her tea

" Who do you think I am? Of course I can. its easy, But I need Time..." she said

" Well there you go. Problem solved." Natsume stood up to leave

" Where you going? Ruka asked..

" ....... " He didn't reply ... he just left. The rest didn't give comments.. I mean, who would? they understand right? this truth was unbelievably shocking.. short time later

Ruka also went out.. but not before telling them

" So... I'll just Invent a time machine to send these kids back.. Meanwhile during that time Hikari will stay with you Mikan and Haruka? she looked at her

" Do you two have alices?" she asked

" I have dad's animal pheromone but I have High Knowledge of technology" she said . If Haruka had Ruka's animal pheromone then she really is his kid.. " Then you should stay with me.. maybe you could help me Build the machine" hotaru said

" Sure.. it could be fun "

" Then how about Hikari-chan? does she have one..."

Haruka was silent for awhile... she looked at the sleeping Hikari..

" I can't really tell you this.. Its up to her whether she tells or not...I'm not really in the place to tell this.." she replied...

" We understand... well...Hotaru.. can I pick up Hikari later? I'll just be going to our last classes."

" Sure.. I'll be going back as well , Amantasu can watch them . so will you too be ok? " Hotaru asked Haruka

" I've been with these baby since we were in diapers .. so I think I'll manage"

" Good.. Mikan's lets go "

And so after the teens left .. all we see are just Haruka sitting on the sofa patting the sleeping usachi and Hikari still lying on the sofa.. Amanatsu was really finding it hard to start the conversation at the atmosphere so she just told haruka that she will just be cleaning and if they needed anything just call...

Haruka pondered the story she explained earlier.. she staired at her green tea cup stirring it with her hand.. she took out a deep sigh..

' It would be as Nice if What I told them was true....' she thought and neard Hikari... she slumped down the floor to be at level with her face.. she brushed Hikari's Bangs slowly with her fingers..

' I hope we can change time..'

**Owari~**

__________________________________________________________________________

**Whoa! ok ^^ so much for this chapter.. So Haruka wasn't actually telling the whole truth.. But In her story it was Through Noda-sensei that they got back here... Hmm wondering what will happen next? **

**If you give me reviews I'll update soon ^^ It's a promise**

**Ciao~**

**cHiya-Tsukasa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! it's me again ^^ Chiya-tsukasa! OHOHOHOHO ^O^ ... I'm really just finished with all the chapters of Time's Trick.. However it's really just disappointing that only a few bother to review.. huhuhuT^T unless I get reviews I won't be posting it all.. I'll just be posting them from time to time.. I really need Inspiration and to do that .. I'll need reviews! **

**I won't be posting chapter 5 unless I get atleast 10 reviews.. or more**

**Oh! Something else just to say.. DON'T LISTEN TO MUSIC IF EVER YOU WRITE A STORY! IT'S REALLY DISTRACTING! ( Well for me anyway ).. Currently I am staying in my Schools dorm so I'm really just here during the weekends ( Unless I sneak out of school and go to the nearest internet cafe! hahaha joke.. I'm not that much of a trouble maker.. trust me I've done it once and My dean caught me and I got campus-bound for 1 month! can u Imagine my agony? huhuhuhu T^T)**

**Alright, enough chit-chatter.. I'll go on with chapter 4 .. hehehe and regarding the first person's review.. Your curiousity is now at ease.. you'll find out Hikari's character trait that she inherited from Natsume! and you'll be surprised at Haruka's behaviour ^^ bwahahahaha... YAY GENES!**

**You already know My disclaimer and summary so I won't Bother putting it up..**

**Read and Review Kudasai**

**Dee-jan ^^**

**P.S Hi queenie ^^ and to my darling friend LaRhaine **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

**Recap:**

It was already the midst of 4 o'clock in the afternoon.. It has now been awhile since The teens have left the two kids with Amanatsu ... and while Amanatsu was cleaning, Haruka was now bored to death... How long has it passed now? she thought... geez she was not really the patient type of person ( like her mom )... she was still beside Hikari...she thought for awhile..she wanted to go to the barn.. after all, it won't do any harm right? ( Hey, she's still a kid even if she has High IQ. kids have their needs)....

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock....THAT's it ! she can't take it anymore!..she looked around the lab and a midst in the lab... she found Hotaru's famous horse-shoe glove... A brilliant Idea formed her Mind ... she took the glove and put it in her hand

" Ah! Haruka-sama don't touch Hotaru-sama's inventions! " Amanatsu tried to reason.. her creator really didn't like her stuff to be touched... But Haruka didn't listen to her so she just let her be and decided to take out the trash and in 1,2,3..

POOOOWW!!

Hikari suddenly sprung awake and touched her aching head with both hands " ITAI! " she said .." Glad your awake dumbo..." Haruka said and Hikari recognized the voice so she immedietly sprung her head to her friend...

" Haru-tan??" she said.. " HARU-TANNN! " she suddenly ran and hugged her... and amazingly Haruka didn't push her away.. " Ok Ok I get it! now get off! " her runny-nosed crying friend let go of her...

" I've seen them Haru-tan.. I've found Mama and Papa " she said ... then she realized that they were not here

" Are?? where are they?! Mama? Papa?" she looked around for them frantically...

" Calm down! I've met them too.. Including my own parents.. you don't have to worry about anything... they just went back to classes... "

Hikari gave out a sniff " So... we really did it? We really are here? " she said

" Yes.. Were here, before " _**IT**_ " happend.."

" Then... did you tell them?! " she sounded a bit worried at his tone..

" I told them a little white lie on how we got here.. who do you think I am? Of course their not suppose to know the truth. Mom ( In the Future ) specifically prepared this speech for me to use."

" Oh.. then it's all good "

" So what are we suppose to do now? it's still a month before ' IT ' will happen.." Hikari said

" My mom specifically sent us to this time..Mind you, this. is. for. YOU.. so spend it with your all.. but remember.. we need to cahnge time.

" I. _Know !" _She said " I know " she said a little more gentler

" Glad you understand.. Now let's go.. " Haruka said while pulling Hikari which caused her to stummble..

" He-hey! where are we going? Won't we get in trouble? " Hikari said as she finally walked side by side with Haruka

" I'm going to the Barn I stumbled in some time ago.. And don't worry, It's only for a short while. we'll come back immedietly"

" Do you even know the way? " Hikari asked reluctant to follow

" Don't underestimate me " was all she replied..

And they set off to go to the school's barn and unfortunately for Amanatsu... when she returned..

" Haruka-sama?! Hikari-sama?! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!!!" birds fled in fright of Amanatsu's shrieking voice

______________________________________________________________________________

Hikari twitched her eye... Haruka just looked down chibi-style..." Haru-tan...Are you _SURE_ you know where you are going?" Hikari just wanted to clarify.. for all she sees where thick and big trees that all look the same.. she really didn't like to be lost..and as for Haruka, pride snuck in

It was Now 5 they have been walking for almost an hour

" Just wait a minute! I know where I am going..." she declared and walked a little farther.. to be honest she really doesn't know.. But she doesn't want to give in.. She really hates to lose.. Shortly after Hikari followed her own.. she reall doesn't know what Haruka is thinking..she was having doubts but it was her friend .. Though she knows Haruka sometimes backfires but she decided that she will trust her best friend with all her might..

On the way.. they found a small cottage.." Is this the Barn?" Hikari asked.." No.. I don't think so" Haruka replied..

" What a cute House! " Hikari exclaimed.. and went near it... few seconds later they heard chopping of wood.... they were curious so they went to the back.. and behold! they saw a liitle small brown bear cutting wood with an axe..

" Kawaii ^^ " Hikari exclaimed... Haruka keep staring at the bear.... it seems bear haven't noticed

them yet... She stared.. stared.. stared..stared and Staaarreed.. Hikari noticed Haruka was not responding to her so she looked at her friend " Haru-tan? Haruka? " she said.. then few seconds later ......

Haruka was in LaLa Land! she was sending out cute Vibes as a pink backround surrounded her ( Kinda like Ruka when he plays with Piyo XD) Hikari sweatdropped her friend was in Animal Pheromone mode.. Haruka Neared bear in Fluffly steps.. and it seems Bear had now noticed the presence of unwanted vibes.. Supposively Haruka used her animal Pheromone.. But since bear isn't a real animal.. he wasn't affected... and as Haruka keep nearing bear.. A glint escaped in his eye as he prepared for battle-mode..

Hikari Noticed the Glint " Haruka! " she ran to Haruka ...

*PUNCH*

Bear had looked down during this time.. but when he noticed his hand has not fulfilled the duty of sending his enemy away he looked up and PRESTO!

Hikari had cluched his puching hand with one hand.. he Immedietly backed away and continued on his fighting stance... glinting it's eyes on Hikari.

Hikari put on a cold look.. " Don't even think about hurting Haru-tan." Hkari said as she also took a fighting stance.. Haruka went back to her senses and saw Hikari was about to fight.. she backed away.. she didn't want to get caught up to this.. she knew that when Hikari had this look, she was

serious..And she also knew that this bear strong.. and it seems Hikari can match up to its strength

Hikari was doing this for Haruka's well being ..

As the heat started to turn.. Bear and Hikari charged at the same time.. first with bear on offense while Hikari was blocking his punches.." Heh " she smirked " You're strong bear.. However, It's not enough to beat ME!" it was now Hikari's Turn To go on Offense and It seems bear was doing a good job on blocking it..

They backed for a while.. " Hehehe " Hikari panted.. " Nice " she said.. Bear Just gave her a nod of approval.. Finally he had met his match.. this is one hell of fight... And then they both charged again... and these kept on and on and on

Haruka just stared at the fight .. really not worrying... she knew Hikari won't lose.. she was too strong...( She even Managed to destroy some of Haruka's Inventions,well mostly Hotaru's, before it could hit her. and it proved Baka-gun cannot harm Hikari).

" HIYAAAA!" Hikari called on the last battle cry as she pinched Bears Nose and out of nowhere got a vine and tied bear to make her unable to move.. Bear was obviously unsatisfied for the loss.."

" Battle finished ! phew! " Hikari said wiping a tiny sweat on her forehead.. " she looked at Haruka.

" Better be careful next time Haru-tan! don't just space out " Haruka just nodded she knew Hikari was right.. I mean if she didn't stepped in .. she could have been in bruises.. to put it simpple.. Haruka was weak in anything related to animals even if it's only stuff toys and she also has weak stamina so she can't really defend herself .

And now Hikari faced bear... " Bear-san, I'll let you go if you promise not to harm us.." bear looked into her eyes for awhile and looked down slowly nodding.. ( Boy he had respect to Hikari! she was the first person ever to do that to bear)

" Ok! " she then let bear go. and bear just quickly snobbed at Hikari. It was really Himliating to admit lost.. he walked away from them.. and They Just waved at him ( well Only Hikari though) goodbye..

Then all of the sudden..

" Haruka-sama, Hikari-sama I finally found you!" Amanatsu came bursting from a bush with a waterfall of tears..

" Are? Mama? " Hikari said..

" NO idiot it's just My mom's invetion of a robot that lookes like your mom" Haruka explained

" Oh ok!"

" I have been looking for you all over the school! now please let us go back before Hotaru-sama and the others return" Amanatsu pleaded

" What about the Barn Haru-tan?" Hikari asked haruka just shrugged.

" Maybe tomorrow.. My head is now aching let's go back . I'm hungry anyway " she said..

" Mou..I told you we didn't have to go.." and so they all went back to Hotaru's lab with Amanatsu

**OWARI~**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Tune in for next chapter! hahahaha**

**So basically Hikari's inheritance of Natsume was the Physical Ability and her cold glare while Fighting! hahahaha.**

**Haruka really is Ruka's son ne? hahahaha**

**Ok remember I won't be posting if you dont give reviews... hhuhuhu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uwaahh Hey everyobody^^ **

**Sigh-I ended up posting chapter 5 earlier than expecting.. Grr stupid friends of mine are Persistant (sp?)**

**Oh yeah! Queenie Diane Cabil, Nice ! you joined heheh Go Sakura-Natsu.. I'll be expecting you!**

**You too best! hahahah LaRhaine plus Kim= LaRim! Regardz to the happy couple.. No offense, best!**

**Apology for the previous chapter that I forgot to put the recap.. Eheheh Gomen Kudasai I'm so Busy these days that I just forgot.. even though I already wrote it.. from now on I will be starting to Edit My chapters for Mistakes.. Pls correct me if ever I have mistakes bec. I'll gladly accept it .It's partly my fault anyway**

**So there you go.. Im finished with my blabbering.... So heres the chapter u all have been waiting for.. Post more reviews and I'll post more chapters.. so the feelings are mutual ne? **

**cHiya-tSukasa**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Recap:**

_" Bear-san, I'll let you go if you promise not to harm us.." bear looked into her eyes for awhile and looked down slowly nodding.. ( Boy he had respect to Hikari! she was the first person ever to do that to bear) _

_" Ok! " she then let bear go. and bear just quickly snobbed at Hikari. It was really Himliating to admit lost.. he walked away from them.. and They Just waved at him ( well Only Hikari though) goodbye.._

_Then all of the sudden.._

_" Haruka-sama, Hikari-sama I finally found you!" Amanatsu came bursting from a bush with a waterfall of tears.._

_" Are? Mama? " Hikari said.._

_" NO idiot it's just My mom's invention of a robot that lookes like your mom" Haruka explained_

_" Oh ok!"_

_" I have been looking for you all over the school! now please let us go back before Hotaru-sama and the others return" Amanatsu pleaded_

_" What about the Barn Haru-tan?" Hikari asked haruka just shrugged._

_" Maybe tomorrow.. My head is now aching let's go back . I'm hungry anyway " she said.._

_" Mou..I told you we didn't have to go.." and so they all went back to Hotaru's lab with Amanatsu_

**Chapter 5**

"Ne Hikari-chan.. want to take a bath?" Mikan asked Hikari kindly, she really found this situation a little, pan end as she would put it... they were now in Mikan's room. It has been along day.. Too many things happened and I really guarantee the they need rest.. After Mikan Had gone back to Hotaru's Lab .. Hikari Had been Clinging to her since then..

Now Mikan really found it hard to Move around and her smile twitched time to time

Mikan really didn't mind having children cling to her but as you know.. This child, calling her mama, with Natsume me as father, coming from the future.. Spells _**Awkward**_ right?

" I don't mind, But I want mama to come bathe with me! " boy, she was demanding..but It doesn't matter.. Mikan was to exhausted to argue..and arguing with a five-year old would be pointless

" Ok.. sure^^" Mikan smiled... They were now heading to the bathroom.

______________________________________________________________________________

On the bathroom Mikan had been washing Hikari's back as Hikari played with the bath's bubbles.. she was singing a cute tune..

**Hikari:**

_Kimi ga Ookina, ookina koo de warattara_

_( You laughed Big and Loud with your Voice)_

_Sugu ni manekko isshoni waratta ne_

_(I copied you right away and laughed too)_

" Hey! I know that song ^^ and you have a nice voice " Mikan commented and smiled.. Hikari giggled, and said " I know, You were the one who taught me. "

" Really?" she was stunned , and happy that she could be at ease in the future, but still..

" Mmm-hmm, " Hikari replied..

Mikan was having doubts whether to ask this question or not but, hey, No harm in trying right?

" Hikari-chan,...uhm, what's it..... What's it like in the future?" There you go, She said it. Hikari was playing around with bubbles Mikan wasn't sure she heard it or not.. she sighed and sweatdropped .. she was about to drop the subject when Hikari replied

" You are very Beautiful, You married Papa, had a big house and Live next door to auntie Hotaru and Uncle Ruka. " She started... Mikan was now all ears, So she did hear her after all. Wow She can't really believe the fact that she and Natsume got married..

' Hehe, So I really did marry Natsume.. ' she Thought as she sweatdropped. " Get ready Hikari-chan, I'm about to pour water on you.." seh said

" Un " after splashing Hikari with the water. Hikari continued.

" Mama is a Model! But papa told me that you quit when I was born because you wanted to be a full-time mother, But you still take shoots occasionally .. " she grinned

" Eh? a Model? Me ?" she twitched in disbelief.. She herself was a model in the future. Could this child be for real really? she was having doubts

" Un! A very pretty mom! And Papa's job had something to do with a lot of papers.. But he doesn't really talk about his job, he says he hates it.. Well, I do see him screaming on the phone or singing a lot of papers alone in the study room..Sometimes he burns it if ever hes too tired.. Good thing Taka-san keeps copies " she smiles

" Taka-san? Who is that?" Mikan asked

" The butler! I love him very much. He's a nice old man! " she giggled.. Boy ! They even have a butler? Such a luxurious life.. well too bad for Natsume anyway. ( hehehe)

' Could he be a businessman? Hikari's discription seem to fit it.. ' after the little talk.. Mikan dried herself and Hikari and went to her closet getting her old clothes.. She gave Hikari her Nightgown when she was 10.. still it was a little too big for her but hey, It's just for sleep..

" Mikan tucked Hikari beside her... Hikari braided her hair for sleep just like Mikan would do. Then Hugged Mikan's waist..

" Hikari? " she wasn't to familiar with this Kind of sleeping... Though Only Natsume got to sleep with her like this. Note: ONLY ONCE..

" Sing me the song earlier mama." Hikari said a yawning, she was now sleepy...

" Er, Ok " she smiled and started

_Kimi ga ookina Ookina koete warattara_

_Sugu ni manekko isshoni waratta ne.. _ She was stroking Hikari's hair while she was softly singing

______________________________________________________________________________

Natsume had been staying in the roof above his room staring at the Sky..He had mixed up feelings now.. I mean, How could you possibly stay composed when a part of your Future got revealed?

He had a child with Mikan for Heavens sake! I mean, It's not Natural to know that! He covered his mouth and nose with one of his hand for he was trying to surpress a blush. Of course he was happy Idiots! who wouldn't! He smile inwardly for himself and Laughed softly! ( wow, Well he doesn't frown everytime does he? ) I mean he wasn't expecting this but.. he wanted to scream to the world.

MIKAN IS MINE, MIKAN IS MINE!.. but he isn't that retarted.. He had been actually planning to confess to Mikan but he just couldn't find the right time. He saw previously that the brunette was getting more and more admirers. Seriously that pissed the hell out of him.. He actually threatened to burn guys who would confess to her, Saying that she is claimed.. with the added " Go near her, you die " statement. You really can't blame him.. If there was a guy out there wou had the guts to confess to Mikan, Sure he admired them for he can't himself ( yet ) .. But surely he is ahead of the boys.. he and Mikan had an Intimate bond.. ( Well, Proven to the fact why Mikan can't easy resist him ) made the mark that Mikan was really claimed ( though she doesn't know herself... )

Confession? was he ready? He really wanted to officialy claim her, so that the idiotic fan boys of hers will finally back out! ..and then and Idea struck him?

' Why don't I? " he thought as he sit up straight from his lying position.. he thought of the percentage if he confessed.. It wasn't really his nature to be all romantic. I mean, why do you think he hasn't been in good terms of confessing? Being romantic? bleh.. Feels like eating something bitter to the toungue.. He, after all, Was the aggresive type. He doesn't mind pointing the obvious ( like saying Mikan's underwear prints out loud ) and get's straight to the point. Romance stuff just gets things Slower..

He stood up from the roof and made his decision. He had a high chance right? Mikan and Him did end up togethere in the future.. So he really is positive she will accept him.. As a lover. The wind blew of a cool breeze past him.. making his hair go back in the direction of the wind.. I do say he looks hot in this scene.. ( Imagine this: Black Pajamas with the upper shirt not buttoned and as the wind came.. blowing off his hair and his clothes a little making us see his lucious chest as he stare blankly in the scenery in front of him with his cold intense crimson eyes! ohhh me would go gaga )

Then after finally straightening things out of his mind.. He had decided to confess to Mikan Now. Whether she likes it or not.. Tomorrow would be bad.. He was in full mode this night and nothing could stop him now.. He was now Below Mikan's room.. He stared upward his favorite girls room and decided to go up her balcony throught the tree in front of it.. As he climed the tree expertly and jumped up branch to branch.. and when he was now on level with Mikan's balcony.. he heard the soft singing of his favorite girl

( this time was now during Mikan wa lulling Hikari to sleep after their bath )

..._tewo tsunaide aruite micchi, _

_Kyou wa futari de kakekkoshiyou_

_kimi to iru to donna sekai mo, akaruku kagayaku yo_

_( Today lets have a race togethere on this road_

_we have always walked down hand in hand_

_when you are her the world shines brighter)_

Natsume decided to listen to her first, He really found her voice cute and lulling right now. he leaned back to the tree sitting on the branch with his usual posture.

_Sonna kimi to tonari ni iru_

_Konna chiicha na shiawasene wo_

_hitotsu hitotsu dakishime nagara wgao ni kaero yo_

( _Thats just the person you are, and I am by your side_

_while hugging_

_Each and every tiny happiness, my face changes into a smile )_

_' What? she's done?)_ Natsume thought as she heard her stop singing.. So he then went to Mikan's Balcony..

Mikan had stop singing.. seeing to it that Hikari was now fast asleep.. she smiled at the cute little girl who's facial features resemble her dominantly..she kissed Hikari's forehead and was about to sleep when she heard...

" Oi.. Little girl.."

She was pretty sure it was Natsume's voice.. She got up from her bed, Slowly prying hikari's arms of her waist and went to her 3-star balcony ( She's still a three-star, she can't control her powers that perfectly yet, but she did improve )

She was right.. It was Natsume.. And he was sitting on the edge of the balcony.. one leg upward while the other down as his hands were glued to the terrace rails ( is that what its called ? ) His chest fully visible ( GAGA * drool )

Mikan blushed while staring at him.. " Natsume? why are you here? " she asked

Natsume put his other foot down and then motioned her to come near him with his hand while his other hand still on the rail n( uhm its cement but I don't know what its called )

" Come here " he said.. Mikan was really reluctant at first.. but easily shrugged it off.. she was easily memerized.. She stopped about 1 step in front of him.. but then Natsume grabbed hold of the end of her long hair ( which was down ) and put it on his lips.. with his eyes still on Mikan

Mikan blushed a little redder and averted her eyes but constantly made glances on him " A little closer baka ' he said meaning she needs to be reaallly close to him.. and He meant between his legs... " Wh-what are you doing here Natsume " she asked softly sstill not moving an inch.. she was wearing a white Nightgown ( Mind you, Its not see through. Just like an Innocent girl would wear , haha a little lolita type )

Seeing her not moving, he pulled her instead by the arm but gently. and hugged her from behind.. " Na-Natsume?! " she was not expecting this..blushing real hard now

He hugged her tighter and whispered on her ear " I like your voice..why'd you stop? " he said nibbling her ear..

" _Chotto matekure!_..what are you doing? st-stop nibbling my ear.. I feel... weird. " she said as her heart beated fast..

" It just means you like it... " Natsume continued to nibble her ear.. Mikan now resisted, she turned to face Natsume who was now irritated that she stopped him

" What is it really you came here for, pervert? " she said wrapping her arms around her.. glaring accusingly at him.. Natsume sighed and ran his hand to his hair

' _She really had to ruin the moment huh?'_ then looked serious " Mikan. " Mikan's eyes shot wide open for a brief second.. when Natsume calls her the name it means he's serious.. so she just listened to what he was going to say.. she doesn't want to interrupt him.

" Listen.. I- I want to say this... Without regrets... " he was blushing and lookign away from her.

he was really nervous

' _**Doki Doki Doki**__ '_ _Mikan's heart starts to pump faster. she was nervous aswell._

" How should start this.. " he was having hard a time with words.. ' Aw hell with it! ' he thought.

" I want you little girl.. " there he said it. Mikan just stood there.. not sure what he meant..

" You want... me? " she replied slowly " I don't get it Natsume.. " she said .. Natsume mentally slapped his head

" It's just as I said it Mikan.. I. Want. You "

" This is... This is ... SORTA confusing... You want me.. But what exactly do you want from me? I mean specifically... There are A LOT of things that could be derived ( whoa what a big word Mikan) from **want** Natsume.. it could be like.... "

Mikan widened her eyes.. Doki Doki.. her heart was beating again! Natsume.. Natsume Kissed her.. Pulling her petite waist closer to him forcing his tongue on her Mouth which was open because of shock. It was happening again.. Mikan was numb.. she couldn't think straight.... She mentally noticed that her toungue was now sliding along side with Natsume and her hands found it's way to his chest...

After a few minutes making out.. they lost their breath.. Both red and both staring at each others eyes.. Natsume was the first to look away.. covering his mouth and nose trying to hide his blush..

" So dense! " he started "I want you.. To be MINE idiot. I like, no, Love You for shit's sake! You! this childish, cute, tempting thing! that makes my heart beat fast! the only girl who was brave enough to stand up to me! the First girl who made me soft! the first girl who I kissed! and Hopefully!.. " he paused, looking at her now

" The girl I would spend my life with and start a family with " he said.. Mikan now covered her mouth,, tears streaming down her face out of shock, and... Happiness?

" Did you, Just utter a confession? " ARG! this girl is too dense! Natsume thought ' But I love this idiot. '

Natsume hugged her and smelled her hair ' Strawberries '.. " I just did....Will you return it? " ' Please don't say no ' he hopefully prayed. And he was surprised to feel Mikans hands coming up and hugged him too.. he turned to look at her.. to see a smiling teary eyed baka .

" I... Love you too.. " she replied and Natsume's heart skipped a beat.. 'Yes? did he just hear right?! she said yes? .. He scoffed a small sigh of relief and raised Mikan up like a child

" Na-Natsume?! put me down! " Mikan demanded.. Natsume did so but Hugged her tight after she got her feet on the ground "

" You don't know .. how happy I feel right now. " he said..Mikan was now crushed by this hug and slapped his arm jokingly " Okay.. I get it now.. You're crushing me you know " she giggled.. Natsume then let go of her and they both stared at each other... then Leaning into a hot, steamy, passionate, but loving kiss..

**~OWARI**

______________________________________________________________________________

**There you go! HOPE OU GUYS LIKE IT **

**the song was Gakuen alice's ending song on the Anime.. I really find it cute**

**Yaaayy .. Natsume confessed! heheh I wonder How it will go now... wakekekekeke**

**Read and review,**

**Love Lots,**

**cHiya-tSukasa**

**(^.^) v**


End file.
